NUTSNANCK
Nutsnanck, spelt in formal documents as NUTSNANCK, is an Ethereal Being who rules over the East Quarter of Commentary City until the climax of Season 1. Nutsnanck, despite being one of the few weaker EBs, is a psychopathic tyrant who possesses a high amount of power due to his status as such a creature, being able to destroy hordes of enemies and being able to survive a shot from a .38 calibre pistol. Despite this, he seems to possess a mental handicap which makes him unable to think rationally, which makes him constantly demand for breakfast and causes him to kill his men for mundane reasons. He is attacked by Sean near the climax of Season 1 and flees, it is presumed that he will return for the next season. History Prior to the Rion Arc Nutsnanck, unlike his more calculating, cynical counterpart Ritler, is ruthless and unpredictable, being prone to outbursts due to his lack of breakfast and due to mundane mistakes made by his subordinates. He's remorseless when it comes to said deaths which made him infamous during the insurrection. Nutsnanck is shown to know his place and appears to be incredibly loyal to those he serves, not questioning the actions of Ritler and consistenly carrying out tasks for him. Prior to Nutsnanck being recruited by Ritler to rule over the East Quarter of Commentary City, it is unknown as to where Nutsnanck resided within the city. It is most likely that he transformed into an EB very recently due to his lack of notability before the arc. It is believed that shortly before the coup d'etat took place that Nutsnanck gained his Ethereal Powers, which likely owes to his low amount of power during the Rion Arc. The Insurrection of Rion Due to his physical strength and proficiency with firearms, Nutsnanck was recruited during the insurrection to rule over the East Quarter of Commentary City as Chancellor. Due to his psychopathic nature and his mental handicap many of his subordinates were killed under his rule, despite being offered his breakfast multiple times. He then gains a large level of influence within the East Quarter due to his fearmongering effor - gaining control of the police force by the second episode of the arc and eventually arresting Halofan. Under charges of "misconduct" - Halofan is placed under arrest by Nutsnanck's private militia and is sent to a high-security prison under the control of Nutsnanck. Nutsnanck then confronts Halofan and threatens him, telling him that he will be released in 30 days and that, if Halofan "INTERFERES WITH HIS BREAKFAST" one more time he will be executed. Halofan is left in his cell and, with no partner, Sean attempts to hunt down Nutsnanck in order to sieze his rule over the East Quarter. Eventually, he is confronted and attacked by Sean Sampson in his office. Sean, having been prepared, shoots Nutsnanck in the chest. However, Sean realises that he is an EB as Nutsnanck quickly recovers from his wounds and attacks Sean, attempting to mutilate him with his bare hands. Sean then uses his spear to stab Nutsnanck through the chest which heavily wounds him. Despite this, Nutsnanck is able to flee his office and runs off, likely towards the wastelands. Beyond the Insurrection It is unknown what happened to Nutsnanck beyond the Insurrection, though due to how he most likely fled to the wastelands and due to how he's presumably alive it is likely that he will serve under בייז שמאָק for the next season. Trivia *NUTSNANCK was initially going to be the main villain of Season 1, though due to several complications the villain was changed to Ritler. Category:Characters Category:Ethereal Beings Category:Villains Category:B.O.P